unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki
Also see UnMarioWiki:About for more "serious" information. UnMarioWiki is a large array of fanon, memes and unfunnies totally not biased and very funny and good collection of words about some tiny moron nobody cares about. UnMarioWiki is also website dedicated to all knowledge about Mario however has "Un" in the beginning of its name due to an accident. It was originally just a fan site and was just a bunch of crap. However it is now considered an official site thanks to Nintendo. It is rival of MarioWiki, a fan site which has lots of fake information. It is also the largest country of the UnWorld, and is located in the continent of Cosbica. UnMarioWiki nowadays Today, unmariowiki is polluted by nonsense, fanon, overused memes and unfunniness. You can help by making 300 edits a day. ---- History Created in early 2004 by Bill Cosby, Bill Cosby then got three new members a couple days after the wiki was created. Ronald McDonald, George W. Bush and Evil Guy were the members and the three of them helped work on the wiki and added more information about Mario. Other people soon followed after. Bill Cosby then awarded his three first members with the privilege of becoming his pets. The three of them agreed. Some stupid jerk (a spammer) came to the wiki and claimed it as his own in 2005. He was later banned. Nintendo visited the site and found it very informative so they bought it from Bill Cosby. Nintendo however then got bored of the site, gave it back and soon Microsoft and Sony came over and tried to claim it. They then fought each other and Microsoft won. Bill Gates took over the wiki and then took over Bill Cosby. They both fought but then both realized they both had Bill in their name so they then called it truce and became friends. Then the unofficial fan site called Userpedia came in and tried to take over. Bill Cosby and Bill Gates were shocked as the users started attacking. The Bill Team sent out their mascots as well as other of their users to attack Userpedians. During the attack, Bill Gates got so angry with Userpedia he quit the wiki and gave all rights to Bill Cosby. Sony then took over after that. The Ancient Geeks found the site and tried to take it from Sony but failed. Shigeru Miyamoto and Satoru Iwata came in and Bill Cosby thought they were spammers and treid to block them. Iwata and Shiggy however took out their Nintendo SD, killed Sony and escaped. Bill tried to thank them but they escaped too early so he went back to "work". A great user who was a plumber came around and created a newspaper for the Mushroom Kingdom which would only be sold in UnMario. However the plumber betrayed UnMario and soon escaped into Fantendo. It was now the beginning of 2008, four years after the wiki was created and things were now very lonely. Even Ronald and the others had left the wiki and now Bill was desperate and got into a depression since he was so lonely. Ever since that, many n00bs came and made horrible pages, yet most of them never returned. Also, The UnMario Criminals spammed but were blocked by Ronald McDonald. Bill Cosby only helped by turning Ronald into crat, although that didn't really help much as Ronald can still block people as a normal sysop. He was demoted back to sysop after that. One dark night, Bill Cosby was crying when the papery spammer came back this time under the form of a Luigi fan. This Luigi fan claimed the site as his and this time, since Bill was so sad and derpessed to bother fighting, the fan won and took over. His two friends came to the wiki as well as other friends who didn't contribute as much and they all made the wiki active again. The Luigi fan then revived Teh Shrug and skipped about...56 1/2 issues. No one noticed. Bill Cosby was demoted from bureaucraut because some other crat dude that came out of nowhere sysop'd the Luigi Fan who then demoted Bill. Bill hacked into the database but then he realized he had hacked some other site. The cops then chased after him but he escaped and then successfully hacked UnMario Wiki and got his office back. The Luigi fan acted as if nothing happened however he is now in control under Bill Cosby. Now, all users think the Luigi fan is the boss of the place but it's actually Bill who's the boss. Category:Articles with no Category Category:Areas Category:Events Category:Internet